1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended cable systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for braking and retrieving trolleys traveling on suspended cable systems.
2. The Background Art
Weather conditions such as temperature and wetness affect the performance of typical trolleys configured to slide or roll along suspended cables. For example, rain on a cable may significantly change the coefficient of friction between a trolley brake and the cable. Accordingly, a trolley brake that is acceptable for dry conditions, may be unacceptable for wet conditions. Thus, operators must closely monitor weather conditions when using current trolleys. What is needed is a trolley brake providing acceptable performance across a greater range of weather conditions.
Many trolley systems, sometimes called Ziplines, provide no braking. They simply use a cable declining at a shallow angle in which a rise at the lower end slows a user. Others may have a brake set at a fixed parameter. Also, current trolleys do not provide a user control “on-the-fly” over the magnitude of a braking force or friction force generated by the trolley as it travels along a cable. That is, to one degree or another, a user or knowledgeable operator must preselect the braking force or the range of braking force to be provided by the trolley. Once selected, the arrangement is not easily or safely changed without stopping the trolley and relieving the trolley of the user's weight. In certain embodiments, legal liability and user inexperience may favor such inflexibility. However, in other embodiments, greater user control may be desirable. Accordingly, what is needed is a trolley providing safe, “on-the-fly” adjustment between minimum braking and maximum braking.
Furthermore, when using a trolley as the basis for an amusement ride, revenue may largely depend on the number operators employed to operate the ride and throughputs the number of users served within a given period of time. Currently, to a large degree, safety concerns dictate the numbers for both. For example, one of the potential hazards of an amusement ride employing a trolley is the possibility of collision. A first rider may ride a first trolley to some location along a cable. Assuming that the first rider has reached the bottom and exited the ride, a second rider may ride a second trolley down the same cable. Accordingly, if the first rider did not actually reach the lower end due to over-braking, serious injury may occur when the second rider collides with the first rider. What is needed is a trolley retrieval system configured to maximize user throughput, minimize operator interaction, and reduce or eliminate the risk of collision.